User talk:Emosworld
Before you post on my talk page, please see the Rules and Regulations. Thanks. 10:47, 13 October 2007 (UTC). Arrival YEAH! YOU'RE HERE! 07:50, 24 September 2007 (UTC) :I requested it, but Wikia staff made it. 07:53, 24 September 2007 (UTC) Fakes Don't mean to be picky, but this shouldn't be named "fakes". Essentially this whole wiki is "fake". I think it should be moved to something like "Category:Fake Items", since articles should be about the player-made items. (Ex.: I could make an article about my money rune, or D Chain (g).) 08:16, 24 September 2007 (UTC) Category:Emosworld RE: Making sysops. Thanks. 18:55, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Free-play RP You on right now? 01:19, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :Well since you seem to be, would you like to join my free-play role-play (even though I haven't made it?). 01:23, 14 October 2007 (UTC) (edit conflict) :Actually, I meant "on the Wiki". 01:25, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Here's my idea on the free-play RP: *My clan, the Asgarnian Marine Corps, fights another clan from another kingdom. *Wiki editors roleplay as soldiers from either side. *Everyone has their characters beat the snot out of each other. *Someone wins. Would you join? 05:45, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Now I just gotta' make the page... 05:48, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :I got the point about the spelling mistake. :) 06:22, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Good luck No problem. If you don't mind me asking, how does Jeidan saber look? Earthere 01:22, 14 October 2007 (UTC :Thanks. =D Earthere 01:30, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Saradomin Dragon chainmail (g) May my Saradomin Dragon chainmail (g) be a reward from your level 4 treasure trails? Thanks, 18:08, 18 October 2007 (UTC) And same question about my Saradomin Gilded platebody (g). 22:15, 18 October 2007 (UTC) White Knight Elmo Is he named after Elmo, or is he supposed to be Elmo, the red monster from Sesame Street? 20:45, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Re: Property That message sounded really, really "templatish", if you know what I mean. Thanks for fixing my errors. Also, I don't plan on owning anything in Jeidan saga, mainly because I took most of it from George Lucas; it would be nice if other users could expand on those articles also. Later. Re: Thanks :) Any time! 11:37, 28 October 2007 (UTC) RuneScape - Peacekeepers Dear , You are invited to this wiki's second role-play story! And no, I'm not copying Chia with a battle. Instead, this one is about a peacekeeping group from Yanille that travels the world and keeps peace in places of war. So here's the idea: 1) You make characters to either help keep the peace, or shatter it. 2) The peacekeepers try to make peace. 3) Someone wins! Who? We don't know! It's up to you! So turn on your creativity, click on this link, and get writing! Your fellow RSFFWikian, 15:56, 28 October 2007 (UTC) (Note: This message needs no reply; it is sent to everyone on the wiki.) RE: Thanks No problem. You deserved it. 30px Sir Lenehan 30px 22:21, 28 October 2007 (UTC) HI!!! I joined this wiki yesterday. Hiya =D! 20:22, 29 October 2007 (UTC) RE: RfA Sorry, I wasn't Wikiing, and here it's still 10:38 of Hallowe'en. 05:43, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Sysop Congratulations, you are now a sysop! As a sysop you can now... ...I don't need to tell you, do I? 06:14, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Oh yeah, you're also the second of two users who are sysops on all English RuneScape Wikis. :) 07:04, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Level 4 and 0 treasure trails I was thinking of putting some stuff. Can I? Also maybe you can make a level 5 clue scroll page? (trimmed barrows armor) Butterman62 16:04, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Edit: Grrr, the sig won't work. I don't have any history here, only on the real RSW. At least you know who I am hopefully. YouTube embeding To embed YouTube videos, insert code that is seen at end of URL (e.g.:ZbjuSLoX1og). This will turn out as: ZbjuSLoX1og Hope that helps. 06:50, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Welcome Thanks for the welcome!—Darthtyler http://images.wikia.com/swfanon/images/1/18/Scuba_Diver.gif Talk 17:13, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :Oh, and do you think that my genetic rune is, uh...too weird for RuneScape?—Darthtyler http://images.wikia.com/swfanon/images/1/18/Scuba_Diver.gif Talk 05:28, 21 November 2007 (UTC) ::Ah. Thanks. The image took me only a little while to do on Paint, so I thought it was kinda retarded-lookin.—Darthtyler http://images.wikia.com/swfanon/images/1/18/Scuba_Diver.gif Talk 05:31, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :::Okay. Right now I'm making a picture showing two animals and the result of their fusion. If you want, you can use me fanon. Also, if you have any ideas, tell me.—Darthtyler http://images.wikia.com/swfanon/images/1/18/Scuba_Diver.gif Talk 05:35, 21 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Just wanted to say you should use Template:R to link to Runescape wiki in future articles. I personally hate typing blablabla. It gets annoying.—Darthtyler http://images.wikia.com/swfanon/images/1/18/Scuba_Diver.gif Talk 06:02, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Your welcome. I do it on all fan fiction wikis if it has a "parent" main wiki.—Darthtyler http://images.wikia.com/swfanon/images/1/18/Scuba_Diver.gif Talk 06:05, 21 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Go here and support what I just said so we can get new users easily.—Darthtyler http://images.wikia.com/swfanon/images/1/18/Scuba_Diver.gif Talk 06:22, 21 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Sorry...Wookieepedia put the Star Wars Merchandise Wiki on their sitenotice the day it opened, so I thought...yeah.—Darthtyler http://images.wikia.com/swfanon/images/1/18/Scuba_Diver.gif Talk 06:26, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Just did.—Darthtyler http://images.wikia.com/swfanon/images/1/18/Scuba_Diver.gif Talk 06:31, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Re:Welcome Thanks for the welcome! Yes the name's from South Park, my favourite show and I work on it's wiki as admin. Anyway, I hope I'll be able to make some good contributions, Mr. Garrison 20:46, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Subject to the Kings frowning. It is wrong for you to restrict users and IP's from editing, the wiki is set for anyone to edit. http://img111.imageshack.us/img111/6032/bt3sw5.png Done whoozy! 01:40, 22 November 2007 (UTC)